


Careless Liason

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: Love has no rank [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AU, F/M, Royai Smut Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Royai AU in which I try to write smut with a plot sandwich. Riza is the young mistress of the house. Roy is the stable hand. When friendship turns romantic, will they let their urges consume them? (Sounds like a terrible Mills and Boon novel. Sorry.)





	Careless Liason

**Author's Note:**

> Mature language, some violence and ANGST (because I can’t stop writing angst apparently.) Also, I am terrible at writing smut.
> 
> Dedicated to my friend, Conchi.

**Careless Liaison**   
  
Riza ran down the stairs, taking two at a time. She was going to be late. She looked around carefully before ducking into the kitchen and almost colliding with the cook.   
  
“You almost gave me a heart attack, Miss Riza.”   
  
“Sorry, Maggie.”   
  
“Where are you off to in such a hurry, Miss?”   
  
“I’m going for a ride. Can I trouble you for some sandwiches? I want to stop by the lake and have a picnic.”   
  
Maggie inclined her head.   
  
Riza kissed her on the cheek. “What would I do without you?”   
  
Maggie had been a member of the household since before Riza was born and she was the closest thing she had to a mother since her real mother passed away when she was a little girl.   
  
Maggie arched an eyebrow. “You wouldn’t be taking young Roy with you, would you?”   
  
Riza’s face warmed, but she shook her head. “I wouldn’t want to take him away from his work.”   
  
Maggie took out the bread and cut several slices. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with him lately.”   
  
Damn Maggie for even noticing, but if she was noticing then others could too. They weren’t being as circumspect as they thought.   
  
“We’re friends, Maggie, we have been for years.”   
  
“You’re not children anymore, love.” The cook reached out and brushed a stray hair from Riza’s face. “I don’t want you getting hurt, or Roy-boy. You know I’m fond of you both.”   
  
Riza drew up her chin. “I’m not sure what you’re insinuating, Maggie, but I can assure you there is nothing improper going on. I’m simply going for a ride.”   
  
Maggie spread butter on the bread before adding ham and cheese. She wrapped the sandwiches in some newspaper and put them into the basket, she looked up at Riza.   
  
“Just promise me to be careful,” she said. “You both have a lot to lose, and well Roy could be thrown out on his ear.”   
  
If her father found out, Roy could be fired and couldn’t bear the thought of being without him. Still, she didn’t want to give him up either. He was one of the few bright points in her life. Ever since her mother had died, her father had never been the same. He was sombre and mean, drinking too much, not eating enough and certainly not taking care of his grieving daughter. Roy made her smile and she was damned if she was going to give it up. They were just going to have to be more careful.   
  
Riza picked up the basket. “You’re an angel.”   
  
“Miss, make sure you’re back in time for dinner.”   
  
Riza kissed the cook on the cheek. “Don’t worry, Maggie, I’ll be here. I’m just going for a ride.”   
  
Horses were the last thing she had on her mind. She was more preoccupied with the handsome stablehand with the strong arms and his kissable lips.     
  
“Please be careful, Miss.”   
  
Riza waved over her shoulder and ran out the back door.   
  
Riza had many fond memories of stables from when her mother was alive. Back then the stables were a hive of activity. Her father had sold many of the breeding horses in the years since, but he did keep a small number for the family’s personal use.   
  
Riza held her breath as she opened the door to the stables. Her heart fluttered in her chest: Roy would be waiting. The other stable hand usually took Friday evenings off and her father was in town, so she was sure they would be alone.   
  
A strong pair of arms encircled her as soon as she walked in the door. She turned around in his arms, smiled at the dark eyes that met hers and kicked the door shut.

* * *

 

  
  
Roy stared at the beauty in his arms. He thought he was lucky to have her as a friend, and he could scarcely believe that she was attracted to him. The lady of the house and the stable hand. It was like one of those novel romances that his aunt’s girls liked to read.   
  
“Hi.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek. “I thought you’d never come.”   
  
“I brought food.” She shimmied out of his arms, went over to the table in the corner and put down the basket. “But I’m not very hungry.”   
  
He winked. “Or at least not that type of hungry.”   
  
“You might be right.”   
  
She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He kissed her back, lightly at first before he deepened the kiss, his hands going to her waist. His heart raced as she weaved her fingers through his hair.   
  
His fingers moved along the bottom of her blouse. He heard her gasp when his fingers met the bare skin on her back.   
  
He pulled back. “Sorry, are my fingers cold?”   
  
“No, I was just surprised, is all.”   
  
He drank her in, her amber eyes and perfect nose. Her hair was down around her shoulders. She didn’t wear her hair down often enough. He didn’t know what Riza wanted from him, because she couldn’t be in love with him. Not a beautiful girl like that with a man of his station. But he was too selfish to let her go.   
  
“What are you thinking about?”   
  
“How fucking gorgeous you are.”   
  
She arched an eyebrow, “Are you going to kiss me again?”   
  
He captured her lips again. The kiss started slow and sweet, gradually increasing in demand. She tasted like heaven. He wished he could kiss her all the time, wake up with her, fall asleep in her arms. He didn’t think he could ever grow tired of seeing her mouth swollen from their kisses.   
  
They pulled apart for air and smiled at one another.   
  
“Tell me-” His lips drifted to her jawline, “what makes you feel good.”   
  
She lifted her head to allow him better access to her neck. “Keep going.”   
  
Smiling, he buried his face in her neck spreading butterfly kisses from her shoulder up to her ear. She squirmed in his arms, her fingers were in his hair.   
  
She kissed the top of his ear, placed her hands on his shoulders and look him in the eye, her lips quirked upward.   
  
“Roy,” she whispered. “Now, it’s my turn.” His eyes widened as she took charge and put his right hand on her breast. “You can touch them you know.”   
  
Her nipples were pert against her blouse. The flimsy material did little to hide it. His pants were beginning to feel uncomfortably tight. She undid the top of his shirt and kissed his clavicle moving from left to right and then along his neck. He ran a finger over the cloth covering her right nipple. She froze for a moment before she returned to kissing his neck. He used his thumb to brush the other nipple.   
  
“You like that, huh?”   
  
“Mmm.”   
  
The feel of her body against him was driving him to distraction. His erection was growing and he ground against her before he fully realised what he was doing. She groaned into his ear and pulled him closer. She spread her thighs enough for their bodies to interlock, clothes or no. She was wearing trousers which he found incredibly sexy normally. Still, there was too much cloth between them.

"Lift me up," she whispered. 

He duly obliged and she wrapped her legs around him. He stumbled a little as she kissed him harder, nibbled at his lower lip and bucked against him. This time it was his turn to moan.

God, he was going to be wanking tonight. It had become a habit following their clandestine make-out sessions.   
  
“We should stop,” he said between pants.   
  
She pulled back and left him bereft of the sweet friction.   
  
“No,” she whispered and grabbed his hand. “I’m ready. Let’s go up to the loft.”   
  
Riza held her breath.   
  
_ He’s not going to reject me, is he?  _   
  
To her relief, he closed the distance between them, cupped her face in his hands and crushed his lips to hers. She deepened the kiss. It was hard and impatient. Her head was spinning. Her whole body called out for him. She needed him inside her. She wanted to come with him inside her. Her own fingers could only barely sate her needs. Still kissing, they stumbled towards the ladder that went up into the loft. She fumbled with his shirt buttons. She needed to touch him, have him touch her. She was hot. Warm. Wet. She finally managed to undo the buttons and he wiggled out of the shirt. She undid her blouse while he was taking off his shirt.   
  
His eyes widened and she giggled at his slackjawed expression.   
  
“Come on.” She stepped up on the ladder and he followed, his hands at her waist and lips kissing her neck. “Stop, I’ll lose concentration and knock us both to the ground.”   
  
“I’ll catch you,” he said, but he stopped nuzzling her neck.   
  
She reached the top as she laughed again. She turned around to face him and he pushed the blouse off her shoulders.   
  
He stared at her. “Beautiful,” he murmured. “You’re beautiful, Riza Hawkeye.”   
  
She blushed. “You’re uh you’re not so bad yourself, Roy Mustang.”   
  
He tilted his head, “You know, this isn’t just some flirtation for me-”   
  
“Me either,” she cut in.   
  
He swallowed, “I don’t know how you feel, but I love you, Riza.”   
  
“You do?”   
  
He nodded.   
  
“I love you too, Roy,” she said softly.   
  
A door slammed from below and the couple froze.   
  
“Riza Hawkeye!”   
  
Riza’s hand went to her mouth. “Father?”   
  
She and Roy jumped apart.   
  
“I know you’re up there,” Mr Hawkeye roared. “Get down here both of you.”   
  
Her fingers trembled as Riza pulled on her blouse.   
  
“Fuck,” Roy rubbed at his temple, “we must’ve left my shirt downstairs.”   
  
Riza shut her eyes, her body trembling. “I don’t care what he says. I want to be with you.”   
  
He brushed her hair behind her ears and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back and met her gaze, “No matter what happens, I love you, Riza.”   
  
“Don’t make me come up there,” Mr Hawkeye shouted from below.   
  
Riza tried not to cry and descended the ladder. Roy followed at her heels. He wasn’t going to let her face this alone. This was very least half his fault.   
  
Mr Hawkeye was flanked by two of the other servants, Mulcahy and Jones. Roy knew Mulcahy to be a good man, but couldn’t say the same for Jones, who like to make the young scullery maid cry.   
  
Hawkeye grabbed Riza roughly by the arm and shoved her into Mulcahy’s arms.   
  
Roy glared at him. The man might be his master, but Roy had never hated him more.  How dare he put a cruel hand to his daughter like that?   
  
“Leave her alone.” He clenched his fists. “If you want to hurt someone, hurt me.”   
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you later.” Mr Hawkeye turned to his daughter. “What do you have to say for yourself, you little slut?”   
  
Riza struggled against Mulcahy. “I love him.”   
  
“You don’t know what love means, child.”   
  
“I’m not a child, Father. I’m 18 and I know I’m in love him.”   
  
“You’re never to see him again.” He turned his back on his tearful daughter and set his eyes on Roy. “And you, I’m going to teaching you a fucking lesson.”   
  
Mr Hawkeye lunged towards him, Roy ducked, his master’s fist barely missing his cheek.   
  
“Father!” Riza screamed, “Stop!”   
  
“Take her away,” Mr Hawkeye ordered Mulcahy, “Take her to the house. Jones, you and I are going to teach Mustang a lesson.”   
  
Riza cried out as she was taken away by Mulcahy. Roy desperately wanted to go to her, but he knew he would never make it across the stable.   
  
Jones kicked the ladder down and Mr Hawkeye closed the door behind Mulcahy. His master lunged towards him again and Roy ducked again and rolled. He was only going to hit the man if he had no other choice. He didn’t want to make things any worse especially for his aunt, who was renting from the Hawkeye estate.   
  
Roy was grabbed from behind by Jones who pinned him to his chest. Mr Hawkeye smirked and punched Roy in the face.   
  
“Yeah - two on one,” Roy sneered. “Very honourable.”   
  
He struggled against his captor, but Jones pressed against his windpipe.   
  
“They say the apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree. You’re just like your whore of an aunt.”   
  
“Fuck you.”   
  
Mr Hawkeye hit him again. Warm liquid burst out his nose. The blood dribbled into his mouth and he spat it out.   
  
Without warning, Jones dropped him to the ground. Winded, Roy tried to regulate his breathing. He didn’t see the foot until it connected with his stomach. He grunted in pain and tried to pull his body into the foetal position, but not before another kick in the ribs. Pain exploded and he groaned.   
  
Mr Hawkeye bent down beside him. “Listen to me well, Mustang. You better be gone from my land by tomorrow morning or we’ll come for you.”   


He stood up and kicked the younger man in the stomach again.   
  
Roy blinked twice before everything went black.

* * *

  
  
When Mr Hawkeye returned to the house, he refused to tell Riza what happened. She cried herself to sleep that night. She was confined to her room; her father was the only one with the key. Maggie had stopped by her door a few times in a futile attempt to comfort her. When Riza finally woke up, it was bright again. She looked at the time-piece on the wall. It was noon. The key rattled in the key-hole and Riza jumped up.   
  
“Clean yourself up, Riza,” her father said. “We’ll have lunch.”   
  
She bit back a scathing remark. She didn’t want to be locked in again. Maybe she would sneak out and go to see Roy.   
  
After a quick wash and change of clothes, Riza came downstairs into the dining room. Her father was sitting there waiting for her. She poured the tea and sat down opposite him. He nodded at her and began to eat in silence. Riza furrowed her brow. Why wasn’t he saying anything?   
  
“Father, what happened to him?”   
  
“You mean Mustang? I fired him of course for violating my daughter.”   
  
“We didn’t actually-” Her cheeks heated. “I know I disappointed you, and I’m sorry.”   
  
“You still can’t see him, Riza,” He didn’t even look at her. “From what I heard, he left to join the military this morning at his aunt’s behest.”   
  
“No!”   
  
“Sorry Riza, perhaps he was just looking for a cheap thrill before he went to the military?” He stood up. “You can do much better. It so happens that the Armstrongs are looking for a wife for their only son. You’re a little young, but if you’re lucky they might be willing to wait a few years.”

* * *

  
  
Riza staggered to her feet, determined to find out for herself if this was true. She had expected him to be fired, but not for him to leave and certainly not without seeing her.    
  
She ran blindly from the house, half-expecting someone to stop her. She didn’t even stop to get a horse and she ran the two miles to his aunt’s establishment.

  
Roy’s aunt, the Madame, came out back and hugged her. “He’s gone, Miss Riza.”   
  
Riza burst into tears.   
  
“You foolish children.” Despite her harsh words, the Madame’s tone was kind. “I warned Roy-boy he was playing with fire.”   
  
Riza rubbed at her eyes. “Where has he gone?”   
  
“One of my regular customers is a general and he’s always fancied Roy for one of those military men despite his humble roots.” The Madame squeezed her shoulders. “Do both of you a favour and forget about him.”   
  
Riza shook her head. She couldn’t forget about Roy Mustang even if she wanted to.   
  
  



End file.
